The present disclosure relates to solution processing. The solution can be from a variety of sources and processing generally concerns providing one or the other, or both, of: (1) a dilute solution (or relatively purified solvent) stream; and, (2) a relatively concentrated solute stream (concentrate). The techniques described herein relate to unique and advantageous applications of reverse osmosis technology.